I thought I'd lost you
by Life is not a snapshot
Summary: Sonja had her baby in secret the night before her death at the hand of her father. Now years later, in his desperate serch for Michael, Lucian finds his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**XxxDisclaimerxxX**

**I do not own anything relating to Underworld. The plot and characters all belong to the writers. No money is being made by writing this.**

Chapter 1

Sonja suppressed another scream as she fought to keep from breaking her maid's hand. She had been in labor now for many hours. Finally, blessedly, the pain ended and slight cries broke out. Luckily, she had thought to move to the far side of her cell and have the guards distracted by some other women.

It had actually shocked her how long her pregnancy had gone unnoticed. The child in her arms was healthy and perfect. As Sonja held her child while she could, the little one opened her eyes. They were a gorgeous dark blue, not the shocking icy shade her mother took on. No, these were from Lucien. Her fine hair was a dark brown. She thanked the heavens their child had received these traits from her father. It would be easy to mistake her for a human.

Sonja smiled at the baby as she yawned a great yawn, revealing a full set of teeth. Here she was, after so much thought and worry about how she could hide, looking perfectly normal. The first hybrid. Little Blythe. "I have to take her soon. The guards will be back." Her maid, Luka, extended her hands toward Blythe. Sonja's hands unconsciously tightened around the wriggling infant. She bestowed a single kiss on the forehead of her daughter. She didn't know it was possible to love anyone more than yourself until Lucien had come along. Now the feeling intensified, doubled as another person filled another hole in her heart she had no idea was there.

Tears escaped her as the passed off the little girl. As she stared she realized that the two shared plenty of features, aside from hair color, making it all the easier to imagine them as family. Through her pain she couldn't help a relived smile. She had a chance. After her death, Luka would be dismissed, leaving no hint that the vampire princess had ever been. However, she had solace in the knowledge that her father would never find Blythe, and a small piece of she and Lucien would always be. "I will take care of her. And she will always know of you and Lucian."

She smile grimly as the woman gave one last look before ducking out the door, leaving her all alone.

**-Time laps-**

Blythe, now Collins, inspected herself in the mirror as she strained her arms to French braid her freshly straightened hair. Reaching the nape of her neck she tied it off into a ponytail with a triumphant grin. She dressed simply in dark skinny jeans, a navy blue button up shirt with the short sleeves rolled up even further, and black almost combat like boots. She cursed glancing at the clock by the door and ran to her living room to get her pea coat and grey fingerless gloves. She had to meet Michael and Adam for dinner. It was already getting dark as she rushed to the subway station and boarded quickly.

The ride was relatively short and it wasn't that fancy a place so she didn't mind being rained on as she ran through the puddles. The meal was simple and not even that good but the company easily made up for it. The three of them laughed and had thoroughly enjoyed the evening spent together. Michael had teased them at least seven times about their flirting, telling them to just go out already. Blythe shut him up by pointing out the all-important fact that they were out. Adam quickly agreed, playfully accusing him of killing the mood. It was fun but Adam would be off to work and Michael was looking more and more tired by the minute.

It was his day off so Blythe and he would be going back to his place. Well, more she would watch a movie, she would sleep. Outside they all said their goodbyes under the awning. As she and Michael went to step away Adam stopped her. "Here," he shyly handed her the hoodie he wore under his main jacket, "you'll get sick." She smiled to hide her own blush. She had been in love with Adam for some time now, but he always had other girls after him.

He deserved much better than a hybrid anyway. Her lineage would likely catch up with her someday and then her life would get complicated and dangerous. She wouldn't put him through that. "Always the doctor. But really, you need it." She insisted. "You need it more. Please?" He looked at her with those pleading blue eyes, genuine concern there. She sighed, that was as far from the truth as it could be, but she quickly removed her coat and slipped on the grey hoodie. She smiled softly, it had the same comforting scent he did. She flipped the hood up and tugged on the other coat to keep it mainly dry. "Thanks Adam. You're really too good to me." She hugged him goodbye. "You deserve it." He countered shyly.

For some reason, she had a sick feeling that she might not ever see him again. That was, of course, always a possibility but this time it was strong. It was like something was going to happen to her tonight and there was a fair chance of dying. With that in mind they said her final farewells for the day and Blythe promised to return the hoodie soon. With that she and Michael where off to the subway station. Somehow, by the time they reached the stairs leading to the platform, Michael had gotten soaked to the bone. He shook his head roughly, flinging water at her. She scrunched her nose up and hit his arm lightly, removing her own hood. A familiar smell drifted to her nose and she stiffened. Full blooded lycans were around here somewhere. Out of nowhere the smell of vampires also assaulted her nose. She'd never been good at spotting either in a crowd, but the scent was unmistakable. She found herself moving closer to Michael as she scanned the area. And there stood two men, staring at them as if they'd always been there, still as statues.

The only remarkable one was a HUGE black man who watched her. He looked like he was trying to remember where he'd seen her before. The other just watched menacingly. Both glared between Michael and I, he had yet to notice. Suddenly, as if they'd practiced it a million times, both groups stepped forward. She snatched up Michael's wrist and pulled him away. Then all hope of a quiet escape was dashed as the four spotted each other and snarled dangerously. "Well shit." She thought bitterly.

**Okay, so how'd I do? Any questions? Suggestions? Comments in general? Review to let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay guys I know this is a short chapter but I have BAD writers block so I figured I'd go ahead and put up what I have. Thanks so much for those who reviewed and faved! I'll be sure to answer all questions in the story! This is a slightly rewritten version of this chapter as I just figured out how to add it to the first chapter. All credit for that goes to Loverofgoodstories27, thanks so much for your help! **

Ch. 2

Raze sighed for the twelfth time before even trying to enter Singe's lab. He wasn't even sure how to explain what he had just seen. He tried to enter quietly but as per usual, Lucian was there looking at him anxiously. "Well? Did you find him?"

"He got away" Raze found himself instantly responding with the truth. He'd never been able to lie to his leader and there was no sign of that changing. "He what?" Lucian snarled, quiet but dangerously. "There was a problem. Vampires and –"he trailed off remembering how he got the several deep gashes accompanying the disks lodged in his wide chest.

"And what?" Lucian prompted, hoping that the vampires hadn't known that Raze was after anyone. "A girl was with him. When I grabbed him she…changed into something. I've never seen it before." Lucian didn't speak, wanting Raze to continue. "Her skin turned dark grey and her eyes went completely black."

Lucian and Singe looked at him and them each other disbelievingly before he spoke again. "Where is she now?" Raze paused and cringed again, half from pain and half from embarrassment. "She ran off after doing this." He rumbled gesturing to the gashes. "I had to shoot her to get her off me. She… pushed out the bullets like it was nothing." Lucian was up in an instant. "What did she look like before she changed?"

Raze paused looking to the side slightly. "Raze!" Lucian exclaimed. "She looked like Lady Sonja," he mumbled, "but with lighter hair and dark blue eyes." Before he could finish his sentence his leader was flying out of the room.

(with Lucian)

His heart bled as the night from so long ago replayed in his mind. The night he lost his beloved wife and his dear child. Or so he believed. But if what Raze said was true, he had reason to doubt. He was by no means sure; there was no way to be. But if she exhibited traits of both species and looked as similar to Sonja as Raze had said. It would be better to be sure.

-Blythe POV-

I winced again as Adam finished inspecting the wound just below my collarbone. It burned still as I was willing to bet some of that glowing blue liquid still resided there. He was blushing faintly as I was wearing only my bra and his hoodie so he could clean and dress it. All that tumbling with that lycan man had caused my hair to come loose of its braid and fell in and around my face.

Michael was being looked at in a corner, but he had come out relatively intact. Luckily, I was fairly sure he hadn't seen the exchange, or if he had he didn't mention it. Hopefully I could wait a little longer to sit them both down and explain to he and Adam about me. I knew I would get plenty of hard questions that I may not know the answers to. How I came to be, where the vampires and lycans were now, how I'd stayed hidden so long. When the time came I would have to tell them and I could only hope they took it well.

As it was, I still planning to go home with Michael since he was so shaken up. He and I said goodbye to Adam and left. In the car to his apartment building he surprised me by slipping his hand into mine. It was then I realized just how bad this evening had scared him. I felt guilty, my fault or not. I sighed through my nose and held his hand. But I had to wonder if he still would have been so trusting if he really knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OHHHHHHH MYYYYY GODDDDD, you guys I'm so sorry for the delay! My computer had a virus and I was sick and then I had writers block! FGHBDRHUJYYDTHGYI! I feel so guilty! The beautiful reviews didn't help! Anyway, here we go! P.S. From here on out I'll be straying off the normal story slightly. **

Rain in Budapest, it's like milk in coffee. Icing on donuts. Rarely do you get one without the other. I'd gotten mostly dry during my worry filled drive home. But once I was in the apartment I was once again soaked.

Michael shuffled in behind me laughing at some odd woman/man….shim. "Really? You're the meanest man ever!" I couldn't stop giggling, but it really was rude. I tugged off my jacket and tossed it on the counter in his kitchen. A random glance to the side revealed his paused answering machine. Cautiously, I approached the blinking machine and pushed play.

Adam's frantic tone caused me to jolt. "- Police are here. Michael, they're looking for you. I need to know what's going on. Are you and Blythe alright? Suddenly, Michael gave a startled choke. I spun around to find a dark haired vampire lifting him into the air by his throat. "Why are they after you?" Her tone was forceful and she wore a cold glare.

It's funny how much detail you can register in a single moment. My mind took off like a shot the way it only does when a life is on the line. She was a death dealer, she had to be. She must have assumed I was human too because she had turned her back on me. This had all registered as I flew forward, entangling my hand in her short hair. My other wrapped itself around Michael's bicep and I pulled them apart, flinging the Death Dealer into a nearby wall.

Still clutching Michael in a way part of my brain knew must be painful; I shot toward the elevator at inhuman speeds. Flinging him inside, I all but forced the elevator doors shut. The rather selfish thought 'Once again, a break cannot be caught.' slid through my mind.

I went to my knees and clutched Michael, yelling at him to answer about his health. He was still gasping heavily and stumbled, slinging an arm around my shoulders. The ding of the doors had me rushing forward, needing Michael safe becoming my only priority. I stopped short though when a pleasant voice greeted, "Hello Michael."

He was tall, and dark, and grave looking. Instantly, something in the back of my mind clicked. It whispered to obey, comply and receive my orders. My heart sank, an alpha.

**Yep, I just did that. Feel free to be annoyed. Sooooooo, yay? Nay? Any other questions you want answered when she has her little sit down with Michael and Adam? Love you Guys!**


End file.
